Good Girls Gone Bad
by sexyangelbunny
Summary: Stephanie Mcmahon,Stacy Kiebler,and Michelle Mccool go from being rich good girls to bad girls that every guy wants. In the end though the three girls don't like who they have turned into and change back sorta. Steph/Hunter Stacy/Randy Michelle/John
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie McMahon walked down the school hallway with her two best friends girl next door Stacy Kiebler and her southern friend from Texas Michelle Mccool. The three girls were known for being good girls who rarely got into trouble. People at school called them stuck up or spoiled because all three of there parents were rich. Stephanie did have a temper so when people got on her nerves she would tell them about it. She and the other girls didn't wear a lot of sexy clothing which made it hard to find guys.

It was the end of christmas break and everyone was back after almost three weeks off.

" I can't believe were back here" Stacy complained who was wearing a baby blue long sleeves shirt with a knee length shirt.

" I know but hey at least we get to go to Aspen this weekend" Stephanie said looking on the bright side. She was wearing a black halter top with a hoddie over top and a pair of her favorite jeans. Most girls were also jealous because of how they got to go to exclusive places and hardly talked to any other girls besides themselves.

" I know I can't wait" Michelle smiled who was wearing a tank top with a cardigan over top and a pair of tan slacks.

" Look it's the goody too shoes girls" Interrupted Melina who was the resident slut around school as were her friends Ashley Massaro and Candice Michelle.

" Really this coming from the girl who fucks anything with a dick" Stephanie said to Melina.

" Watch it princess on you may get hurt" Ashley spoke up.

" Why don't you go give someone a blow job" Michelle told Ashley.

" Looks let's just go guys" Candice said to Melina and Michelle.

" Fine I'm not in the mood" Melina said as she walked off with Candice and Ashley.

* * *

Stephanie shook her head as Andrew Martin her ex boyfriend walked over to her.

" What do you want" Stephanie asked.

" Just came to see how your doing, you didn't answer any of my calls" Andrew said".

" That's because I didn't want to" Stephanie snapped.

" Look stop acting like a bitch" Andrew groaned.

" Whatever" Stephanie pushed past him and started to walk off with Stacy and Michelle walking on the sides of her.

" I still can't believe you lost your virginity to him" Stacy laughed as she talked about how Stephanie lost her virginity to Andrew the first week of Christmas break and the second week right after New Years Stephanie broke up with him..

" I can't either" Stephanie said.

" I thought you would be the last one and now look your all experienced while us two are still pure" Michelle smiled.

" Well it wasn't that good trust me" Stephanie said.

" How big was his..." Stacy asked not really wanting to say the word.

" Dick" Stephanie filled in " Well not that big in fact it was the size of a peanut" Stephanie smirked as Stacy and Michelle started to laugh.

" Oh my god you did not just say that" Michelle shook her head.

Stephanie shrugged " Stacy asked".

" Not for all that information" Stacy pointed out.

* * *

Stacy grabbed Stephanie's arm and pointed to Hunter who was standing near his locker with Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, and John Cena.

" It's not nice to point" Michelle said.

" There so cute" Stacy squealed ignoring Michelle.

" Yeah and they will never take a second look at us" Stephanie said as she started to walk off.

" But were like the richest girls in school" Stacy said.

" Yeah but look at us were not sexy enough" Michelle said.

" Well I for one like myself just the way I am" Stephanie said.

" I do to, but still guys like that only care about looks" Michelle said.

" I guess" Stacy sighed.

" Let's just get to class" Stephanie said as they stopped talking and walked to class in silence.

After school Stacy and Michelle spend the night at Stephanie's house.

" I was thinking about an idea during math" Stacy piped up.

" Like what?" Stephanie asked.

" Well you know how Michelle said that the guys only care about our body's" Stacy said.

" Yeah" Michelle said looking at her like she lost three heads.

" What if we go shopping and buy sexy stuff and knock all the guys off there feet" Stacy smiled.

Stephanie started to laugh but then noticed that Stacy was serious " Your kidding right?".

Stacy shook her head " Look Steph if we were to do this then no one would call us those names anymore and we would have a lot more attention from guys".

Michelle looked at Stephanie " She has a point and besides were so much hotter then Melina on her worst dat and this would just enhance our beauty" .

Stephanie sighed " What about our parents you know they will freak".

" For once let's make us happy and not worry about them" Stacy pleaded.

" Okay we can do this, Friday we go shopping and then show off our makeovers next Monday" Stephanie caved in.

" You won't regret this" Stacy hugged her.

" I hope not" Stephanie whispered as she pulled away and hugged Michelle.

* * *

**What do you think? I need to stop making so many stories but when this idea popped into my head I had to run with it. We'll see how far I get.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was after school on Friday. Stephanie was in there favorite store Simply Sweet with Stacy,and Michelle shopping for clothes.

" So what do you think?" Stacy asked as she showed of a short leather skirt with a pink halter top.

" Isn't that a bit much?" Stephanie asked as she looked her up and down.

" No I think it's perfect for Monday" Stacy said.

" Your dad will freak" Michelle laughed.

" He won't know" Stacy shrugged.

" What are you planning now?" Stephanie groaned.

" Steph you and me are staying over at Michelle's Sunday" Stacy smiled.

" Why?" Michelle asked.

" Your parents won't be home until Tuesday so they won't know" Stacy said.

" Good plan" Michelle clapped.

Stephanie smacked Michelle's arm " Don't incourage her".

Stacy rolled her eyes and then looked at Stephanie " Let's see your outfit".

Stephanie got and went into the dressing room. After a few minutes she walked out wearing a three corter length black dress that fell a few inches below her ass which made it really short.

" I love it" Stacy squealed.

" Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black" Michelle smirked.

" Shut up" Stephanie smiled.

" Okay are we done here" Michelle asked.

" Yeah let's go over to the salon" Stacy said Stephanie went to change back into her regular clothes. After a few minutes the girls payed for there clothes and went next door to the slalon.

* * *

" Are you three girls ready" Asked a stylist who sounded like he came straight from France.

" Yeah" Stephanie sighed as she sat in the chair. Stacy and Michelle sat in the chairs next to her. After almost an hour all three girls were ready and looking hotter then ever.

" Oh my god" Michelle screamed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was wavy with brown highlights running through it.

" How do I look?" Stephanie asked as she turned over to Stacy and Michlle.

" Steph you look hot" Michelle smiled. Stephanie's hair was now a honey color and her hair was curled into ringlets which made her look light a goddess with her long air flowing. Her makeup was perfectly done with her blue eyes popping out.

" Hey what about me" Stacy said.

" You great Stacy" Stephanie smiled. Stacy hair was cut shorter almost mid length and she had red highlights instead off brown.

" Girl this makes me so proud" Said the stylist wiping away a stray tear.

" I can't wait till Monday" Michelle smiled.

Stephanie nodded her head " Me either".

* * *

During the weekend the girls stayed inside so that nobody would notice them. Monday soon rolled around and the girls were scrambling around Michelle's room getting dressed.

" I think I'm going to be sick" Stacy whined.

Stephanie walked over to her " This was your idea so get up ot's time to go".

" Fine" Stacy sighed as she stood up and pulled her clothes down.

" Let's go" Michelle smiled as she grabbed her car keys.

* * *

When they got to school the three girls stood outside the building and grabbed eachothers hand.

" You ready?" Stephanie asked.

" Let's do this" Stacy said as she opened the door and walked in hand in hand with Stephanie and Michelle.

Everyone stood shocked as they entered the building. It was silent as Stephanie walked along with Stacy and Michlle.

" There staring" Michelle whispered.

" It's a good thing" Stephanie whispered back. They reached there lockers and took off there jackets which expose more flesh. Stephanie seen Andrew come towards her and smirked.

" Andrew darling" Stephanie smiled.

Andrew stopped walking and almost floated towards her " What happened to you?".

Stephanie spun around " Do you like it?".

Andrew ran his hand up her thigh " I love it".

Stephanie pulled his hand away " Well I'm glad but you can look but not touch".

" Your trying to kill me" Andrew muttered.

Were not together anymore" Stephanie reminded him.

" Not for long" Andrew smiled as he walked away. Stephanie felt a pair of eyes on her and knew it wasn't Andrew so she turned around and seen Hunter standing there with John and Randy. Hunter was staring at her hard.

" So this is what you three have been hiding" Randy spoke up.

" Don't cover it up again" Hunter smirked as Melina came over to them.

" Oh my god what the hell is this" Melina screeched.

" They like look hot" Candice said.

" No shit dumb ass" Melina said.

" What's wrong Melina?" Stephanie asked as she walked up to her.

" What the hell are you trying to do?" Melina hissed.

" Your a smart girl figure it out" Stephanie patted her cheek and walked away but not before winking at Hunter.

* * *

At lunchtime Stephanie was sitting with the girls when Hunter showed up and say down next to her.

" Hi" Hunter smiled.

" Hey" Stephanie said as she looked at him.

" Can I see you tonight?" Hunter asked.

" Yeah sure" Stephanie smiled.

" great" Hunter got up and kissed her hand before walking away.

" He is so hot" Stacy said.

" This is so sad" Stephanie sighed.

" What is?" Stacy asked.

" He only wants to go out with me because of how I look".

" Don't think about Steph" Michelle said.

" Alright" Stephanie said as she went back to eating her food.

* * *

Not my best work, I was in a rush so here you go second chapter.


End file.
